


Take the Heat

by greeneyedsourwolf



Series: SpnAboBingo 2018 [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel (Supernatural), Alpha Castiel/Omega Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bratva, Castiel Krushnic, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Balthazar (Supernatural), Omega Dean, Prison, Prison AU, Russian Mafia, True Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 00:10:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19261984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greeneyedsourwolf/pseuds/greeneyedsourwolf
Summary: Dean is sent to Sioux Falls Mixed-Gender Correctional Prison to live out his ten year sentence.ABO Square Filled: Prison AUKink Square Filled: AU





	1. Chapter 1

Dean couldn’t believe he got caught. 

 

It was embarrassing, really. They planned the heist for months, working every little detail out to ensure no mistakes were made. 

 

His father blamed him, of course, and his new presentation. 

 

_ ‘You didn’t fuck up jobs before you were a breeder,’ _ he had told Dean when he came to visit him at the jail. Dean was awaiting sentencing at the time, only a week after he was arrested for a job gone sideways. 

 

He could have argued that it wasn’t his fault, that no one expected the forth guard to show up when he did and it was just a matter of happenstance, but he didn't. Instead he mumbled a  _ ‘Yes, I’m sorry Sir.’ _

 

It wasn’t like there was anything they could do about it now. The damage had been done and he was charged with ten years for armed robbery and assault to Sioux Falls Correctional Prison Facility.

 

He couldn’t imagine what was awaiting him. He had ended up downtown a couple times for some mere disturbance and assault charges, but he had never gone to prison. He heard all the stories about omegas in there, beaten and raped and played with until they either submitted or gone crazy. He was sure he wouldn’t let that happen to himself, he wasn’t going to let some piece of shit alpha gangster break him, he would fight back if he had to. 

 

At least that’s what he told himself.

 

“You will be forced to use scent blockers and suppressants during your time spent residing here,” the warden told him. He looked smug behind his mahogany desk, talking dismissively, as if taking away Dean’s free will was no big deal at all. It occured to the omega that at this point in the alpha’s career, it probably wasn’t. “We can’t have you causing a commotion with your smell or going into heat.”

 

Dean nodded, because it was exactly what he was expecting. He never used suppressants before, he knew how bad they could be for omegas if they were used too often and too long, and the side effects were atrocious. But he didn’t want some knothead alpha attacking him either, so he begrudgingly accepted the terms.

 

“You will be placed on the third floor and will share a cell with another inmate. I suggest you get along with them because we do not take requests to switch inmate’s cell blocks.” 

 

Dean nodded for the seventeenth time, rolling his eyes at the alpha’s useless information.

 

“His name is Castiel Krushnic,” the warden continued. Dean looked up from his lap with, eyebrows raised with question. That name sounded vaguely familiar. “And he’s a crazy son of a bitch so don’t get on his bad side.” 

 

_ Great.  _

 

Of course his cellmate was batshit, it’s exactly what he expected the universe to hand him at this point. 

 

“Yeah, got it.” Dean sighed, “Look I’m not stupid, I know how this shit works. Suppressants and scary gangsters and bad food, I know what to except. My father’s been through a couple times-”

 

“John Winchester,” the warden interrupted. “Yes, I know. A real piece of work if you ask me.” 

 

“Don’t I know it?” Dean sat up in his chair. “Can we get on with this already?” He then asked impatiently.

 

The warden gritted his teeth, “You won’t last long in this place, Winchester, not if you keep up the act. I suggest you learn a little obedience to the higher dynamics around you because if you’re not careful some alpha is going to eat you up and spit you out,” he warned. “Omega’s ain’t got no good place here.”

 

Dean briefly wondered if the warden was allowed to speak to him like that, but brushed it off. It’s not like anyone would care.

 

“ _ Really? _ ” He asked sarcastically, “Omegas having trouble in a mixed-gender prison? I would have  _ never _ guessed.

 

The alpha let out a low growl, palms resting flat against his desk. Instead of reprimanding him again, as Dean expected him to do, the warden suddenly called out, “Peter?”

 

A few moments passed, and then a tall beta walked through the door. He was dressed in a blue uniform with a taser and a gun attached to his hip. 

 

“Come take Winchester to his cell, please. Show him around the place.”

 

The guard walked out to Dean with cuffs in his hand, clicking them around the omega’s wrists with a perverted smile.

 

_ This is gonna be fucking awful, _ the omega thought to himself as the man dragged him up out of his seat and lead him out the door with a rough push. 

 

They walked down a bland, white hallway and into the room where the front desk sat. He held Dean by the chain of his cuffs as he unlocked the door. Dean briefly wondered how much of an asshole it took to be one of these guards. The guy must have gotten off on the whole power-play aspect of it all. Just like fucking cops.

 

“So, tell me. Did you become a prison guard because you didn’t have the balls to be on the force,” Dean started with a smirk plastered on his face. “Or to make up for lacking a knot?”

 

The guard shoved him into the wall as he opened the door, “Shut the fuck up.” Dean smiled and followed him into another dark hallway.

 

“That’s what I thought,” Dean continued. “What’s the matter? Omegas aren’t interested in your pathetic cock so you have to come here and push ‘em around to prove your masculinity?”

 

The guard pushed him up against the wall, growling at the omega, “You better shape up, kid,  or someone’s gonna end up beating you to a pulp, and no guard is gonna be there to help.”

 

“Don’t you think you’re overcompensating a bit?” The omega could deal with a little manhandling, he liked to push people’s buttons, and getting a rise out of the guard was exactly what he needed right now.

 

The beta backed off with another growl and forcefully lead the omega into a small elevator. He pressed the third button, silent and fuming with anger.

 

He followed the guard through another door and into the cell block, eyes glancing over the silver bars that lined the hallway. As they walked down the path, people shouted from their cells. They shouldn’t have been able to tell he was an omega, what with the three scent blockers he had doused himself with, but that didn’t mean they weren’t interested. A couple of alpha-looking men cooed and flirted with him, but Dean didn’t look at them as he passed by. He didn’t want to look at them or imagine what they wanted to do with him.

 

When they reached the end of the hallway Dean was thinking maybe the guard had picked the wrong floor. That was, until, he was sharply pushed against the last cell and the guard opened up his block. Dean’s heart was hammering in his chest. He didn’t dare look behind him because he could hear another person moving behind the bars, his cellmate.

 

The supposedly insane Castiel Krushnic let out a soft chuckle when the beta warned him to get back against the wall.

 

“My, my, I didn’t know my new mate was gonna be such a looker,” in any other occasion, Dean would be wet with slick at the deep, Russian accent rolling off the man’s tongue. But today he was disgusted with the flirtatious voice, it was a threat.

 

Dean could smell a faded musk of alpha, and wondered if the people sharing the block before them had been alphas. When the cell gate clanged open, the guard hastily pushed him inside, locking the door behind him.

 

The scent suddenly got a bit stronger and he glanced at his cell mate, sniffing the air in curiosity. His eyes went wide with fear when he realized what was happening, “What the fuck?!”

 

The beta turned to him with a sigh, “What? What is it now?”

 

“You can’t make me share a cell with an alpha,” Dean demanded. “What the fuck kind of place is this? You’re putting my life in danger.”

 

He heard Castiel chuckle yet again, but he said nothing as he sat on his bed.

 

The beta rolled his eyes, “You have scent blockers and suppressants, you’ll be fine.”

 

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Dean reached through the bars to try and grab the guard in anger but his fingertips barely skimmed the man’s uniform as he dodged the omega quickly. 

 

He pulled out his taser in defense, “Watch it, you don’t wanna be assaulting a guard on your first day. Being placed with an alpha is nothing less than what you deserve,  _ Bitch.” _

 

Where he came from, or at least in his own mindset, saying bitch to an omega were some fighting words. He growled, not letting up as he reached through the bars, “I’ll fucking kill you, you pathetic wannabe alpha piece of shit!”

 

The guard laughed as he walked away, and the omega continued to growl until he was out of sight. 

 

From behind him, he heard a few slow claps, “I have to say I am impressed by your spirit, pup.”

 

“Do  _ not _ call me  _ pup _ . I am a grown adult.” 

 

The alpha only smirked at him, amused.

 

Now that Dean was actually looking at the alpha, he was kind of taken aback at how attractive he was. Don’t get him wrong, he still hated the man with every fiber of his being. But he couldn’t deny the alpha had something going for him, with messy dark brown hair and piercing blue eyes. He had maybe and inch or two on Castiel, but that didn’t negate the fact that he was still six feet of pure, unadulterated  _ alpha. _

  
  


He needed to talk to the warden. Surely, there must have been a rule about alphas and omegas sharing space like this, there had to be some kind of law. How could there not be?

 

“It was not an insult, красивая,” Dean sucked in a breath at the slip of Russian. 

 

_ No _ , he reprimanded himself

 

“Although you look like a pup, how old are you?”

 

Dean gritted his teeth, he did  _ not _ look like a pup. He was 6’2 and well built for an omega. He grumbled under in breath and looked at the alpha with a sigh, “I’m twenty, so you can fuck-off.”

 

Castiel grinned at him, “Not even old enough to buy yourself a beer and you’re in North Dakota’s most dangerous prison.” The alpha tsked with a smug expression, “How did a sweet thing like you end up in that kind of trouble?”

 

Dean let out a little growl, “None of your fucking business, that’s how?”

 

The alpha took a step towards him, his amused smirk contorting into a deathly stare. Dean took a step back with a growl, glaring at him. Before he could react the alpha had him pinned up against the wall with no way to move, “I have  _ enough _ enemies, I am not interested in making any more. But if you test me, I  _ will  _ react.” He growled into the omega’s ear, “You would benefit from making friends with me, pup.”

 

Dean shied away from his touch, still growling low in his throat, “Yeah? And how’s that?” He struggled against the alpha grip.

 

Seemingly amused again, the alpha’s grip tightened, “There are only two other omegas in this prison. One of them is a Krushnic, and he is lucky for that. He is taken care of, and for that no one dares to touch him. The other omega, though? He had no such luck.” Dean shuttered, “So unless you would like to be raped raw everyday for the remainder of your sentence, I suggest you play nice with me.”

 

“Are you threatening to rape me?” Dean bit out. 

 

“No,” Castiel said defensively. “I’m threatening to take away your only hope at surviving this place:  _ My _ protection.” 

 

Dean rolled his eyes, “Why would you help me, huh? What do I gotta do in return? Be your  _ bitch? _ ” He wasn’t interested in being someone’s warm hole to fuck, especially not Castiel’s. 

 

“I wasn’t planning on demanding that of you, but if that is what you wish it can be arranged,” the alpha laughed. “All I want is a good cellmate, me and my last one didn’t get along so well. It made things… difficult.”

 

“Well do you usually pin your ‘good cellmates’ against the wall, _ Castiel? _ ” the omega asked, getting tired of the uncomfortable position. The alphas elbows were digging into his stomach, and the pressure around his hands was starting to cut his circulation off.

 

Without a thought, the alpha backed off and straightened up as if nothing happened, an unreadable look on his face, “My apologies.” 

 

Dean blinked, who the fuck was this guy?  _ ‘My apologies’ _ , like he didn’t just fucking kung-fu grip him against the wall and threaten to be his ‘ _ enemy _ ’. “So, pup, are you gonna tell me what you’re here for?” 

 

“Why do you want to know?” Dean asked with an accusing tone. He glared, crossing his arms.

 

“I want to know what you’re capable of,” the alpha said with a smile. “Come on, tell me. I promise mine is worse.”

 

“Okay, that doesn’t make me feel better about you,” Dean said, wondering what kind of fucked up shit the alpha had done to promise such a thing. 

 

Castiel gave him insistent eyes and he shrugged, “Botched a robbery, got uh, ten years for it.”

 

“You’ll get out in six with good behavior, trust me,” Castiel assured the omega. “This place is packed, they can’t afford to not let people out early on parole. And they’ll probably take pity about you being an omega and all.”

 

“Thanks,” Dean said sarcastically. “So what about you? The warden told me you were all kinds of fucked up, what’d _ you _ do?”

 

Castiel smirked, looking a little more than amused, “Accessory to a murder, twenty years. Those fuckers were keeping an eye on me for years, and all they could get on me was accessory to a murder. Fucking pathetic.”

 

Dean tried to ignore how hot the alpha swearing was, “Who was watching you?”

 

“The FBI,” Castiel said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. “They like to keep tabs on my family, but they’re not very good at it.”

 

“What are you like in a gang or something?” Dean asked, wondering just how fucked he was for befriending this psychotic man.

 

“No, pup,” the alpha chuckled, sighing as he sat back on his bed. “The Bratva,” he said, the r rolling off his tongue through the thick accent.

 

“The what?” Dean asked. “Is that some kind of special group for crazy murderous bastards?”

 

Castiel nodded, “Yes and no. What I mean is I am of the Krushnic family… of the Russian mafia,” he nodded to Dean. He leaned back with a smile, “That omega I was talking about earlier? My cousin Balthazar. Our family is powerful, we have a standing in this prison and all across the world.”

 

Dean’s eyes were wide, “Um… okay. I’m not sure what I was expecting, but it wasn’t that.” The mafia? Like the  _ mafia _ mafia? Dean was in over his head. He needed to pull back, abort, get away from this alpha and never look back.

 

Except he couldn’t because he was his cellmate and also happened to be the only chance at protection from this hell that Dean had.

 

“I know what you’re thinking, but you should stop that right now. The Russian mafia isn’t the most fucked up organization in this place. You should feel lucky you didn’t get placed with one of those nazi Aryan fucks,” Castiel spat.

 

“Hey, fuck you Krushnic!” Dean heard someone shout from a cell across the way.

 

Castiel stood up and walked over to the gate, one hand wrapping around a bar. He growled, “ Я вырежу его язык!” Dean tried to will the omega inside him to calm down as the alpha screamed. The alpha is  _ not _ attractive, you  **_will not_ ** fall for the convicted murderer _ , _ he told himself.

 

“Ew, there’s nazis here?” Dean asked, trying to urge the alpha to come back and sit down and stop yelling at the bald, tattooed man.

 

The alpha sighed and walked back over to Dean, “Oh, puppy. That and more, the scum of the earth walk through these halls. I’m afraid you’ll have to get used to it.”

 

Dean nodded, trying to comprehend it all. He kept asking Castiel about his family, what they did, who they worked with. Castiel gave him small grins and short answers, leaving out all the good stuff. Dean imagined it was because there were probably ears listening in on their conversation. 

 

When he got bored of the conversation he climbed up on the top bunk and laid down, sighing at the rush of nerves flowing through his body. Being in this place wasn’t going to be an easy adjustment. He only hoped that with the scent blockers he could pass as a beta to most. He knew, of course, that some of the alphas would be able to pick it up, but if he put enough on the betas might leave him alone.

 

He didn’t know how this whole ‘protection’ thing went. What, is the alpha just going to announce to the entire prison  _ ‘this is mine’ _ and leave it at that? He didn’t want to be perceived as some weak omega that couldn’t protect himself, but he also didn’t want to get killed… or worse.

 

He ended up falling asleep for an hour or so, waking up to loud announcements about dinner. He heard an alarm and then the lock of the gates unlocking. The cell mates walked in an orderly line, the guards watching from every corner. Castiel hit the bed frame a couple times, “Come on, pup. I’ll show you how it’s done.”

 

Dean hopped out of the bed, shoving his prison-issued boots on.

 

“For what I’m about to do,” the alpha started, earning the omega’s attention. “I apologize for because I know you don’t want to be touched. I’m sorry, but I need to make a statement.”

 

Their fellow inmates began to pass by and through the door on their way to the lunchroom. Dean only had a moment to step back before Castiel was grabbing him and pressing his body against the bars. The alpha’s fingers entangled with his hair, and he leaned in to kiss the omega. Dean struggled at first, a small whine escaping his mouth before he gave in and kissed the man back. Castiel slipped his tongue in the omega’s mouth, licking his teeth and he growling in a display of dominance.

 

He could hear the alphas and betas behind him whistling and commenting, but he couldn’t focus with the alphas tongue in his mouth and hands on his body. Despite the inmates teasing, it was clear to everyone now that Dean was Krushnic property.

 

Dean almost wanted to continue when the alpha pulled away, taking deep breaths as he tried to regain himself, “Okay…”

 

“My apologies,” the alpha told him, straightening up as he neared the opened gate. “Now come on, pup, follow me.”

 

Dean stayed close behind Castiel, following him into a large cafeteria that smelled of food and sweat. Dean turned his nose at the smell. Ever since he was a child he had a sensitive nose, it was part of being an omega. 

 

They got in line with the rest of the inmates, Dean stared at the food in front of them. There was some kind of rice-looking dish and soup, and down the line were some bread rolls. Dean grabbed one of the milks out of it’s case and picked up a tray, holding it in front of the cook just like Castiel had done. She glared at the omega and slapped some food on the platter. He just looked down at his food, avoiding eye contact. You had to be a real hardass if you were a woman working in a facility such as this, and he wouldn’t dare try pissing off the lady in charge of feeding him.

 

He followed Castiel over to a table. Sitting there was a short, blonde man, he could tell the alpha knew him by the way he shot the man a familiar smile, “Balthazar, this is Dean.”

 

His eyes lit up, “You’re the other omega! People are already talking about you, kid. Be careful.”

 

Dean nodded, “Thanks for the heads up, but your cousin here already filled me in on what all the big bad alphas wanna do with me.”

 

Balthazar took a bite of his food, “I figured he would. Heard you already took dibs, Cassie.” The omega looked to his relative with expectant eyes.

 

“Just being efficient,” the alpha shot back. He gave Balthazar a glare. “I knew people already had their eyes on him, everyone was so excited to have another omega. They’re probably angry we took him in as a Krushnic.”

 

Balthazar smirked, “Oh yeah, I’m sure.”

 

Dean quietly ate his food as he listened to the Krushnics talk. A group of people sat around them, sometimes chiming in to their conversation. It soon became clear to Dean that the large group of alphas were Krushnic recruits as well. They were large, mean looking men with tattoos and frowns but they didn’t seem too threatening when they got to talking.

 

When he came back from dumping his tray, he shoved Castiel and murmured, “I’m gonna go take a leak.” The alpha nodded, looking over to the closest alpha.

 

“Dmitri, accompany Dean to the bathroom. I have to discuss something with Balthazar. See that he makes a safe return,” he ordered. The alpha nodded and Dean blushed. He wasn’t sure how he felt about having someone tagging along while he was going pee.

 

Dmitri lead him to the bathroom and stood next to him as he went, making Dean semi uncomfortable. He almost couldn’t piss with the alpha standing there all brooding and silent. 

 

The bathroom door opened suddenly and Dean heard a loud growl from the man next to him.

 

“Alistar, what the fuck are you doing here. We have territory for a fucking reason, and the left wing is yours.” Dean zipped his pants up, taking a step back from the men. “You got a death wish or something?”

 

A couple of alphas followed behind Alistar, and Dmitri growls grew scary.

 

“Not exactly,” the slimy alpha said with a chuckle. “I want the omega. You give him here and I’ll leave, no force needed.”

 

Dmitri let out a low laugh, “Not a fucking chance. He’s Castiel’s, back off.”

 

“Castiel can have him at night,” Alistar dismissed. “They do share a cell, don’t they? Maybe we can make an arrangement,” he flashed a sickeningly yellow smile at the omega.

 

Why Alistar, of all people, was allowed to disregard the scent blockers rule was beyond Dean. But he could smell the musk of the alpha, a sick arousal spilling into the air. Dean thought he was going to throw up, maybe from the nerves or maybe from the smell, he didn’t know.

 

He wanted that faint scent of Castiel back, the one that smelled like cinnamon and honey. He wanted to get out of here and go home and never come back and it made his heart hurt when he realized that this  _ is _ his home now, fighting for the safety of himself and his life every day.

 

“No,” Dmitri insisted. “I’m giving you one more chance to  **_Back. Off._ ** ”

 

The two alphas on Alistar’s sides walked up to him and Dmitri threw a punch, his fist connecting with one of their faces. Then, it was an all out fight, and Dean shrugged as his fingers clenched together into a fist. He had fought some people in his day, he could at least help. He threw a couple punches and kicked one of the alpha’s in the balls before his felt Alistar’s cold, clamming arms wrapping around him, his scent engulfing the omega’s senses. This time he couldn’t help but gag.

 

“Come on now, don’t act like you aren’t excited for a real knot,” Alistar whispered into his eyes. Dean looked over to Dmitri, who was busy taking a boot to the face. Dean flinched at the loud crack of his nose, the alpha shouting in pain.

 

Dean shook his head and tried to get out of the alpha’s grip, elbowing the man in the chest. The alpha growled, grabbing Dean and pushing him up against the wall.

 

“It’s a good thing I don’t care either way, then, if you’re gonna be so difficult about it. He punched Dean in the face. Alistar’s hand wrapped around his neck and slammed the omega’s head into the wall a couple times, making him dizzy and sick. 

 

He thanked God when one of his kicks connected with the alpha’s shin, making him take a step back. He could feel blood dripping down his face and matting in his hair but he didn’t care. Alistar grunted when Dean’s foot connected with his stomach.

 

“You little bitch,” he spat, reaching out. Dean pushed him away, stumbling out of the bathroom. He ran back into the cafeteria, feeling bad for leaving Dmitri back there. He knew he couldn’t have saved him.

 

He walked with wide eyes back over to Castiel’s group, well aware of the people staring at him. Every time he looked down there was little speckles of blood on the floor.

 

Balthazar gasped when his eyes landed on Dean, standing up as the omega approached the table. Castiel squinted in confusion and then turned around to see what the omega was looking at.

 

He growled when he saw the state of Dean.

 

“What the fuck happened?” He demanded, “Where is Dmitri?” He placed a hand on Dean’s face, examining his injuries.

 

“Some knothead… Alistar,” Dean said. Balthazar swore under his breath and Castiel let out and inhuman growl. “Dmitri, I don’t know. He had a couple people with him but…”

 

Castiel nodded, shouting at the alphas behind him in Russian. A guard approached them, eyebrows furrowed at the blood and open wounds on the omega’s face. 

 

“What the hell is going on here,” he demanded. 

 

Dean let out a growl, “How ‘bout none of your fucking business,  _ Peter.” _

 

“Looks like you got into a fight. On your first day? That doesn’t look good for you,” he said, sounding smug.

 

“Doesn’t look like anything to me,” Balthazar said. “Not sure what you’re talking about. The omega looks fine.”

 

Castiel smirked, “Indeed, I don’t see anything wrong with him. Why is it that you came over here again?” Peter glared at the both of them scoffing.

 

“Whether or not I like you, I have to get you to the nurse or something,” Peter said, grabbing Dean’s arm.

 

“What the fuck are you talking about? I’m fine, fuckin’ aces. Or at least I was before you walked over here for no reason and started putting your hands all over me,” Dean retorted, following the Krushnics lead.

 

“What the hell are you lunatics playing at?” Peter asked. “Are you serious right now?”

 

“Deadly,” Castiel said, tugging Dean away from the beta. He pushed him through the halls, having one of the other guards escort them back up to their cell. Castiel knew this guard, and he seemed to be far less of a dick than Peter. He didn’t ask what happened to the omega’s face, he could probably guess.

 

When they got back to their cell the guard handed them a mini first aid kit that he had pulled from his belt, “Technically, I’m not supposed to be giving this to you but both of us know you won’t say anything.” Castiel nodded at him with a thanks and the guard left them in the cell alone.

 

Castiel turned to him, “You okay, pup?” Dean almost laughed at the concern in his voice.

 

He nodded, “I thought I told you not to call me that.” The omega sighed as he sat down on Castiel’s bed, hoping the alpha didn’t mind. 

 

His body and mind hurt. He had had a terrible first day. 

 

The alpha kneeled in front of him with the opened first aid kit, leaning into the omega’s face with a wet antibacterial cloth.

 

Dean pushed his hand away, “It’s fine, I can do it.” He was a grown ass man for God’s sake, he could fix up a couple scratches. 

 

The alpha shook his head, “It’s my fault you ended up with these, let me take care of them.”

 

“Not your fault,” Dean rolled his eyes. “It’s Alistair’s fault because he’s the one who did it.”

 

“Yeah, well Alistair is my rival, and he took a liking to you mostly because I did. I should have sent more than just Dmitri, I should have gone with you myself,” the alpha assured him. He reached up to Dean’s face again and this time Dean didn’t have the heart to push it away. He hissed as the cloth stung with wounds, huffing when Castiel insisted they put a bandaid on the worst one.

 

“Dmitri said something about having territory… is that true?” Dean asked. Just how complicated was this mafia thing? “Which family is he apart of?”

 

“Yes, we divide the prison between the left and right wing. The right is ours, it divides through the cafeteria and Alistair crossed that line. Which is not okay, he will be reprimanded thoroughly for that,” Castiel said with a bite to his voice. Dean wondered why the alpha was so pissed he got hurt, was it about Dmitri? “And to answer your other question, Alistair’s the head of the Aryan Brotherhood. At least, in this prison anyways.”

 

“He doesn’t look like those other fuckers,” Dean commented.

 

“Yeah, well, that’s because he doesn’t have to.” Dean nodded. He guessed that was explanation enough. The alpha’s hand reached around the back of his head and he winced as his fingers brushed by the gash there.

 

“Apologies,” the alpha said. The omega turned his head to let him look at it.

 

“Need stitches? ‘Cause if you get me some dental floss, a needle, and two mirrors I can probably do it myself,” he smirked at the alpha.

 

The alpha laughed, “No, no you’re fine.”

 

Dean didn’t know why he was starting to like the alpha. There was just something about it that appealed to the omega. Maybe it was because the alpha wasn’t as much of a bad person as he had originally thought, or maybe Dean was just doing his best to adapt to the people around him.


	2. Chapter Two

They didn’t leave the cell that night, not using any of the free time they had been given to go outside or roam the area. Dean didn’t really see why he should leave the cell at all other than to acquire food, it was just safer to stay there.

 

Around seven an alpha Dean had recognized from sitting with them at the table came over and began to talk to Castiel in Russian.The alpha was on his way to his own cell and Castiel gave him a couple of orders in their native tongue. The follower nodded with nervous eyes. Dean assumed it was about Alistair but he didn’t ask. He didn’t want to know.

 

He barely slept through the night, eyes wide open and burning as he thought about the people he had met earlier that day, and they mess that he had gotten himself into. He was now, in more ways than one, attached to the Russian crime syndicate. More than one high-ranking alpha was interested in him, and he was the focus of everyone’s attention. 

 

Above all, his face hurt like a bitch. He had been pushed around in his life, but he had never had someone bash his head into a wall before. And he never wanted it to happen again. Though with the way things were looking he wasn’t too sure he had a choice in the matter.

 

“Why aren’t you asleep, pup?” The alpha’s rough voice startled him. 

 

He sighed, maneuvering himself onto his stomach, leaning down over the bed to look at Castiel, “Why aren’t  _ you _ asleep?” It wasn’t like it was the alpha’s first day, he should be used to sleeping in the cell by now. 

 

“Because you keep squirming around up there,” the alpha complained. 

 

Dean rolled his eyes, “Liar. What’s your mind? What’s got the big bad Russian alpha up at night?”

 

The alpha let out an exasperated sigh, “You are very obnoxious, you know that?” Dean smiled because yes, he did know. Sammy and his father had told him frequently. “I was just thinking about your earlier interaction. I’m furious.”

 

“Don’t like people touching what’s yours, _ alpha _ ?” Dean said, knowing full well that he was testing some boundaries by teasing Castiel.

 

“You know, I may have a lot more control than the other alphas in this joint, but I do recall telling you not to test me.”

 

Dean laughed, about to say something when he heard a loud, angry shout from the cell next to him, “Would you guys either  _ fuck _ or  _ shut the fuck up?! _ ” Dean pulled away from the edge and laid back down on his bed, glad that it was too dark for the alpha to see him blushing.

 

“Like I said, puppy, if you want to be my omega it can be arranged,” the alpha said smoothly. Dean could hear him pulling the covers back over his body.

 

“Shut up,” Dean said quickly. “I ain’t your bitch.” He tried to ignore the pet name Castiel had given him. He didn’t understand why the alpha called him that, but it was clear he wasn’t going to stop anytime soon.

 

“Go to bed, Dean,” Castiel said. “You’re going to wake up sore.”

 

He was right, his face and body felt like shit and the morning wasn’t going to be fun either. For now, he tried to fall asleep. Not because the alpha said so, though. He didn’t follow orders from anyone but his father.

 

In the morning Castiel urged him down to the showers. He followed the alpha hesitantly, this was the part he was most nervous about. Being naked and vulnerable around a bunch of naked, horny alphas wasn’t a good time for him. Castiel assured him, a look of seriousness in his face, that no one would be fucking with him. 

 

There was a line to wait for the showers, they stripped and grabbed towels as they waited. Castiel quietly pointed out other members of gangs: who to look out for, who was friends. The alpha made him shower first, watching to make sure no one touched or even so much as looked at Dean.

 

Dean noticed an alpha approaching him with a smile, “I heard about Alistair, was that you? Because kudos, brother.”

 

Castiel frowned at him, his eyes flicking from the alpha in front of him to the omega in the shower, “I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

 

The alpha - Benny - started to walk away with a grin, “I’m just sayin’ is all. You’re good, Krushnic. Very good.”

 

Dean heard every word, wondering what the hell happened to Alistair between dinner yesterday and now. He turned the water off and stepped out of the shower, the alpha following behind him. Dean dried off in the corner as Castiel showered quickly, returning by his side in record time. 

 

He was wondering if the alpha was starting to get a bit possessive of him.

 

Dean tried not to look down but he couldn’t help but glance. The alpha’s cock was  _ huge _ , Dean bit his lip and looked up. He wouldn’t let himself react.

 

Okay, okay, maybe he was a _ little _ bit attracted to the alpha.

 

Castiel threw his orange scrubs on, leaning in to whisper into the omega’s ear. 

 

“ _ All you need to do is ask, Dean _ ,” he purred. The omega almost asked ‘for what’ before the smell of Castiel hit him. He leaned into the alpha, much to Castiel’s surprise, taking a long, deep breath of his scent. 

 

The alpha smelled good, really good. Without the blockers or the smell of the cell, Dean could scent pure Castiel, pure alpha. He shuttered, taking another breath as he shoved his face into the alpha’s neck. He felt himself become flush, Castiel’s breath hitching at the unexpected attention from the omega.

 

Dean pulled back, looking around knowing that there were eyes drilling into him. Alphas all surrounded and stared at the both of them, some hard as a rock at the display of affection. 

 

Dean didn’t have time to think about it before he felt the temperature of his body heating up. Beads of sweat were forming at his forehead, and his breathing became erratic. 

 

Castiel’s nostrils flared at the scent of slick. He grabbed the omega and threw him in the corner in defense against the alphas gravitating towards him.

 

“Cas…” In any other situation Castiel would have teased the omega for using the nickname. 

 

The omega whined at him.

 

“Cas?”

 

“Dean, put your pants on,” the alpha demanded, shoving an identical pair of orange pants as the ones he was wearing into the omega’s hand. Dean whined at the feeling of the fabric, too stiff and scratchy against his skin. “Dean, I understand they don’t feel that great but I need you to put your pants on  _ now.” _

 

Castiel used his alpha voice, Dean whimpered and immediately stepped into the uncomfortable pants. The alpha had him in the corner still. He faced the omega, watching as he put his clothes on, “Good boy.”

 

Dean didn’t feel like a good boy. Cas was  _ mad _ . There was anger seeping into his scent and it was making squirm. He was yelling and Dean couldn’t pay enough attention to understand why, everything was so distant.

 

“Alex, Alfie, Dominic,” he shouted 

 

The alphas were front and center in less than a second, nodding at their boss because they already knew what to do. Their eyes reddened at the smell of heat, but none of them made any advances on the omega.

 

Others were advancing, though. Every alpha in the room started him down like he was gonna be their next meal.

 

Dean wouldn’t let go of the alpha’s arm or move even a fraction of an inch away from him, “W-what the fuck. What…”

 

“You’re in heat, puppy,” the alpha told him. He gave Castiel an incredulous look but didn’t let go.

 

“N-no, I’m not. They injected me with suppressants yesterday, it’s supposed to last a month,” he tried to argue. He couldn’t go into heat on his second day, he _ wouldn’t. _ Castiel shook his head at the omega as he guided him through the room. The three alphas followed by their side and behind, shooting a deadly glare and holding up a fist to anyone who dared come near.

 

“True mates don’t play by the rules, pup,” Castiel said. True mates? Is that what was happening? 

 

What are the fucking odds that he would end up in the same cell as his true mate.

 

When they made it out of the bathroom, Alfie got ahold of a guard, who laughed in his face, “This facilities got the best suppressants money can buy, ain’t no omega going into heat here.”

 

When Castiel and Dean came into view, the amusement drained.

 

“We need a heat room.” 

 

Dean’s scent flooded the place, making every alpha in the room turn his head.

 

“Uh,” the guard said stupidly. “Shit, okay follow me.”

 

They followed the guard through the hallway and into the warden’s room, who was shocked to say the least. By law, they had to supply Dean with a heat room and a partner of his choosing or toys if he didn’t want a partner. Not in the history of the prison had an omega gone into a true mate heat, but they had an old heat room in the second building just in case.

 

They moved Castiel and Dean to the room. The omega looked red and sickly. Alphas around them growled and complained,  _ why did Castiel Krushnic get an omega in heat while the rest of them had to suffer? _

 

Dean was clawing into the alpha’s skin and whining at him by the time they got to the room. The guard hasilty locked it shut behind them. Castiel turned to his omega and shushed him, “It’s okay, puppy. It’s alright, I’m here.” 

 

“Cas, it hurts,” Dean whimpered as the alpha pushed him back onto the bed. Castiel crawled on top of him, his hands running down the sides of the omega’s body in attempts at soothing him.

 

“I know, it’s okay,” he cooed. “I’m gonna make you feel better.”

 

He wasted no time hooking his fingers into the waistband of the omega’s pants and pulling them off in one quick motion. Dean moaned at the breeze against his hole, his entrance dripping with slick and clenching painfully around nothing. He squirmed at the feeling of Cas’ hands all around him, slick dripping down his thighs when the alpha squeezed his cheeks together.

 

“Knot,” Dean choked. Castiel licked a long stripe up his neck. The omega shuttered thinking about what the alpha’s bite might feel like. “Need your knot,  _ please.” _

 

Dean had never spent a heat with an alpha. A couple of omegas, sure, and a beta that one time. But never an alpha. He heard they were intense. Better than a beta, omega, and certainly better than doing it alone but intense nonetheless. And he assumed a true mate heat would amplify that even more so.

 

Right now he felt like his body was on fire, except for where the alpha’s hands that were placed on his ass and the tongue on his neck. Castiel’s touch cooled him down and cleared some of the confusion fogging his brain. 

 

He winced at the familiar discomfort of his heat, making his muscles cramp and his stomach hurt. “Castiel, _ please,” _ he whined. His body was screaming for him: his scent, his touch, his  _ perfect fucking knot _ . He was gravitating towards the alpha, trying to get as close to him as possible.

 

Castiel smirked, his hands wrapping around the omega’s hips and pushing him down onto the mattress. He shoved his own pants off, throwing them somewhere across the room. 

 

Dean moaned at the feeling of Castiel’s naked body against his own, finally getting the touch he was looking for. 

 

“You’re so good, Dean. My  _ omega,” _ Castiel’s fingers trailed to his crack, slipping through all of the messy slick. The tip of his index finger circled the omega’s entrance, earning a high-pitched whine from the younger man.

 

“ _ Yours, _ Cas,” he insisted. He wanted to get the alpha revved up, wiggling his hips and moaning in hopes of getting things going along a little faster.

 

The omega gasped when the finger entered him, his hips involuntarily bucking off the bed in Castiel's grip. The digit moved inside him easily, slipping into the wet heat. Another finger followed no long after that, adding a little more friction to the mix. 

 

The omega moaned into Castiel’s mouth, panting as the alpha kissed him. His fingers moved slowly inside of Dean, stretching and scissoring the omega open.

 

Dean cried out when the alpha’s fingers brushed past that sensitive nub inside him, a high-pitched whine escaping his mouth. Castiel smiled, pressing hard against that sweet spot, grinding in little circles as the omega thrashed in his grip. 

 

No alpha ever fucked him this good, nor beta or omega. Dean could barely breath with the way the alpha’s fingers curved and thrusted inside him, his head thrown back against the pillow, mouth hung open.

 

It surprised the both of them when Dean’s come spurted between their stomachs, the omega spasming beneath Castiel with a whine,  _ “Alph-ha-a.” _ He bucked as Castiel’s other hand wrapped around his cock, pumping him in rhythm with his fingers.

 

A minute or so went by and then the hands on and inside of him quickly disappeared. He whined at the sudden change. 

 

“Touch me,” he begged. 

 

Castiel shushed him from somewhere nearby, but he didn’t have the energy to get up and see where it was coming from. He only whimpered, reaching out to touch something,  _ anything. _

 

“I’m just getting a condom, sweet boy,” he told the omega. 

 

On any other day he would have snapped at the alpha for calling him that. Dean Winchester was a grown man, damn it, before prison he worked, paid bills, had sex, and didn’t once demonstrate any such characteristics of being a ‘sweet boy’. But today he let it pass because a condom meant Castiel was gonna fuck him, was going to knot him, and Dean was desperate for a knot. If he needed to be a sweet boy to get that then so help him, he was going play along.

 

“Yes, please Cas. W-wanna be a good boy, wanna be  _ yours,” _ he clawed at the man’s arms when the alpha came back into view, trying to pull the alpha down.

 

“You  _ are _ mine, pup, let me show you.” Dean moaned when fingers entered him once again. He felt Castiel’s body shift against his own, his fingers pumping in and out as he worked his way down. Dean felt one arm move under his knees, pushing the omega’s legs up to his chest.

 

“What are you doing?” Dean asked, voice rough.

 

Castiel’s answer was in the form of thick, wet tongue pressing circling Dean’s entrance. Dean arched into the touch, letting out a broken whimper, “Oh fucking fuck-ing  _ fuck.” _

 

Dean could barely breathe with the feeling of Cas’ tongue inside him. He was crying out at the sensation of the alpha sucking his sensitive rim, lips locked around it. Tears collected in his eyes, it was too overwhelming,  _ too fucking good _ . He was thankful for omega’s lack of refractory period in this moment, or else he’s not sure if he would be able to handle it.

 

_ “Cas, Cas, Cas,”  _ he chanted with every swipe of the alpha’s tongue. “Please, I’m ready. I need you to fuck me.  _ Please.” _

 

He almost thought the alpha didn’t hear him, his ministrations didn’t falter, his tongue digging even deeper into Dean’s ass. The omega moaned and whined and begged until Castiel finally,  _ finally _ gave in.

 

“Want my knot, ‘mega?” He ripped open the condom with his teeth and growled into the Dean’s ear. 

 

Yes, _ yes _ he wanted it.

 

“So bad, alpha. Want you,” the omega begged. “Gonna be so good, so good for you. Please.”

 

Beads of sweat trickled down his forehead, his fever become more apparent to the alpha. He wiped the tears off Dean’s cheek and leaned in to give him a kiss.

 

“I know you will,” Castiel purred. 

Dean gasped when he felt the alpha line up with his hole, throwing his head back as the alpha ever so slowly sheathed himself inside. He groaned at the feeling of Dean’s hole hot and tight around him. Dean moaned as his hole opened up to Castiel. Even with all the preparation the alpha’s cock still posed a stretch, but Dean didn’t mind, he enjoyed the tinge of pain it added to every thrust.

 

Castiel moved his hips slowly, pressing in and out of Dean with a restrained rhythm. Dean looked as relaxed as Castiel had ever seen him, his eyes rolling back, hands buried in the sheets. Dean was relieved when he felt his body cooling, thankful for the smell of mate around him and the thick cock inside him. He felt like he had been waiting for hours instead of the couple of minutes it probably had been.

 

Castiel gave in to Dean’s demands, fucking him  _ faster _ ,  _ harder _ . 

 

And then he suddenly pulled out and a whine forced itself out of Dean’s mouth, “Cas _ , no. _ Please, you said you were gonna knot me! Please, Cas, please-”

 

“Hey,” the alpha petted his hair affectionately. “It’s okay, I’m just repositioning you. Get on your stomach,” he ordered. The omega didn’t think twice as he followed the direction, flipping onto his stomach. 

 

He pushed his knees up and presented to the alpha.

 

Castiel groaned, getting onto his knees. “ Красивая . So pretty, my omega. My  _ good boy.”  _

 

Dean dug his head into the pillow, hiding his blushing face from the alpha.

 

Castiel spread his cheeks open, groaning at the sight of Dean’s soaking hole. He leaned down to lick a long stripe across the omega’s hole, “You taste amazing, Baby. So wet for me.”

 

“Only for you,” Dean slurred.

 

Cas moaned when he dipped back into that tight heat. Dean clenched down and buried his face into the pillow, pushing back against his alpha’s knot. 

 

Castiel started to fuck into him hard and fast, nails biting into the omega’s hips. Dean quickly gave up on helping, unable to keep up with the pace of his mate’s brutal thrusts. He just moaned into the pillow, hands still buried in the sheets.

 

Castiel tested the omega, hips shifting every couple of thrusts in hopes to find  _ that spot. _ His grinded into him, moving just a little more until… “Oh fuck,  _ ohfuckohfuckohfuck.” _ The omega bucked beneath him and he smiled, drilling into that spot again and again, “Right _ there.” _

 

“Gonna come again?” Cas asked, his voice rough. The alpha’s hips snapped forward, each thrust driving his cock into the omega’s prostate. “Come on, Dean. Be a good boy, come on my cock.” 

 

Dean cried out as he came, his hand flying around to grab Castiel’s arm as he let out little hiccuping moans. The alpha let go of his hip in favor of taking Dean’s hand, their fingers tangling together.

 

His knot was swelling, each thrust slower than the last until he was rutting into the omega, seeking his own orgasm. Taking a knot would decrease Dean’s temperature significantly and hopefully make him a little more lucid. Dean moaned at the feeling of it growing inside of him, the bulb of it deliciously dragging past his prostate. He clenched down onto Castiel, earning a growl from the alpha.

 

“Bite me,” he whined, pushing back on the alpha. “Come on, bite me. Wanna be yours, want your knot.”

 

Castiel groaned as his knot popped, digging his face into the omega’s neck. 

 

As soon as Castiel bit down, Dean understood every dumb romance movie and love story about alpha and omega pairings finally mating. It was amazing, it was exquisite. He was on fire with the pleasure rolling through his body. He shuttered against the alpha’s touch, suddenly he was ten times more attuned to everything the alpha was feeling. It was mostly happiness and lust right now. Dean’s body relaxed into the bed beneath him, letting out a relieved sigh.

 

“You okay?” Castiel asked softly as he nosed at the omega’s neck. He pulled the omega over so they could comfortably rest on their side.

 

Dean nodded and smiled, “Yeah. Much better.” He was already more aware, the fog clearing a bit. 

 

“You smell amazing,” the alpha purred. “Even better than you did before.” He had heard before that a mating bite can change mates scents to smell better or more like each other, but it was completely different actually smelling it.

 

“I know,” Dean said, leaning back into his mate’s grip.

 

\-------

 

Dean’s heat lasted five days. The guards brought them food and water, coming in sporadically to check on them. Which made for some interesting encounters, Dean personal favorite being Peter walking in while Castiel was balls deep in his ass and snarling. The beta cursed as he left, leaving the food and water bottles just inside the door with a frown on his face.

 

Castiel expected a cell change from the warden because of the fact that they were now mates. They didn’t have any rules on it, considering it had never happened at the prison before, but he that didn’t mean they wouldn’t break them up.

 

When they came back, though, after having to douse themselves in scent blockers to get rid of the smell of mates, they were placed back into the cell together. Nobody really said anything, except for a few smirks here and there. Castiel felt more confident about keeping Dean safe now that he was his mate. Surely, no one was stupid enough to fuck with his mate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure if I like how the smut turned out lol I wrote this fic last summer
> 
> Also! If anyone wants to check out my tumblr or give me a follow I would appreciate it so much. Tumblr has been fucking with me and my tags aren't working properly so my exposure hasn't been too good which suckks but I'm gonna be posting this fic on my account [sourw0lf](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/sourw0lf) and if anyone wants to help me out by giving it a like, reblog, or comment I would love you foreverrr
> 
> Thank you so much for reading you guys, have an amazing day!
> 
> Edit: Here's the link to the [tumblr post](https://sourw0lf.tumblr.com/post/185687995226/take-the-heat)


End file.
